


Mark of the Lotus

by Certeis



Category: Warframe
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Futa on Male, Futanari, Other, Spoilers for The Second Dream, Verbal Humiliation, dickgirl, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Certeis/pseuds/Certeis
Summary: Since awakening from the Second Dream, Prisa has had problems staying focused. The Lotus, as the guardian of the Tenno, concocts a plan to help him deal with his loneliness. And if she gets her dick wet at the same time, that's just incidental, right?Spoilers for Warframe's "The Second Dream"





	Mark of the Lotus

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to LittleGrue for being a super sexy lady and for brainstorming this one with me, even though she had never even heard of Warframe before~

"Come on... Come on..." Prisa muttered, fiddling with the crude Grineer terminal, trying to force his way through the security protocols. He'd done this so many times before, there was no reason for him to be having a hard time, and yet...

"Ugh, finally, that took way too-" An error message popped up on the screen for just a second before an alarm started to blare.

"Operator? Ordis is detecting an alarm," His Cephalon, Ordis, contacted him. The voice of his ship’s on-board AI came in far too loud through his earpieces, despite the fact that he’d repeatedly told the Cephalon to tone the volume down.

"Yes! Ordis, I know!" Prisa snapped at it, trying to focus as his HUD started to light up with incoming hostiles.

"Would you like Ordis to calculate an escape route?" He sounded gleeful, as always. Prisa knew first-hand that Ordis was capable of expressing other emotions, but a horribly inappropriate joviality was definitely his favorite.

"No! I’m not leaving until the target is down, just keep quiet." Prisa brought his Baza to bear and fired off a quick burst of gunfire at the nearby hatch as it cracked open. The Marine didn’t take cover as he fired the silenced SMG, and so the burst tore through his armor, drawing a wet-sounding scream from him as he died.

"Tenno skuum!" A curse came from behind the door as it opened the rest of the way and gunfire struck his shields from the rest of the squadron. Prisa dived behind cover and channeled his void energy through his Warframe, conjuring a blast of fire that engulfed the door, melting both steel and Grineer alike. The flames ruptured a fuel line of some kind, and another explosion ripped through the ship, tearing the entire hallway beyond the door apart. Decompression alarms began to sound, and with a hiss, the doors slammed shut, sealing off the section of the ship that he’d just vented. 

"Operator I regret to inform you that that pathway was your quickest route to your target, you will have to go the long way around now," Ordis chimed in, sounding infuriatingly chipper in contrast to the terrible news he'd just delivered.

"Fuck..." Prisa cursed, bringing up his blueprint of the facility to see that Ordis was right. He also saw the target that his tracking system had flagged fleeing in the other direction. Prisa bolted along the path he needed to take, rushing as fast as he could to head the target off, he would not let this member of the Grineer command structure escape him. His last two missions had both gone to shit, he couldn’t bear the humiliation of it happening to a third one.

As he sped through an open hatch, his display and controls suddenly freaked out, distortions warping his HUD as a jolt of electricity from the trap he'd just triggered threatened to fry his systems. Growling in frustration, Prisa stabbed the shock mine with his short sword, disabling the trap. How could he blunder into that? It was so stupid. He looked around, his HUD scrambled to hell and back, and tried to remember which hallway he was supposed to go down. These Grineer ships all looked the same to him, and he felt lost without his minimap.

Lost in thought, he didn’t notice the harpoon that struck his Warframe right in the hip until the alerts went off. The wire trailing from the weapon went taut immediately and pulled him to the side dragging him off his feet and across the floor. The Grineer soldier who’d fired the harpoon had done so from behind a pile of crates, but she had never been so hidden that he couldn’t have spotted her and dealt with her.

"You cheeky little..." Prisa screamed in anger, reorienting himself as he slid across the floor. His shortsword hissed as it cut through the air and the Orokin-made weapon severed the shoddy metal wire that the harpoon was attached to effortlessly. A moment later, the marine who'd skewered him slammed her vibro-cleaver into his Warframe's knee. Alarms and armor-breach warnings screamed in Prisa’s ear as he brought his sidearm to bear on her. The Sonicor mounted on his wrist fired a powerful high frequency sound wave right at her head. The blast sent her reeling backwards as copious amounts of blood dripped out of her ears and eyes. Blood loss was probably the least of her concerns, though, the Sonicor shot had probably just basically crushed her brain. As if to affirm that, she collapsed a moment later, very dead.

"Operator it seems as though your Warframe's mobility has been impaired, would you like to abort the mission? Ordis has five separate egress routes planned out that you could take."

"No! Just write a subroutine to reroute power from my shields to repairs, get me sprinting again as soon as you can, I’m not limping out of here!" Prisa watched the blip of his target move further and further away. It was heading straight for the escape pods, they’d be beyond reach in minutes. His best bet to catch his target might be to vent the warframe out into space from the escape hatch and shoot the pod down before it got out of weapons range. It was a long shot, but he could do it.

"Applying subroutine now, Operator." Prisa felt his connection to the Warframe's legs go offline, and his shields powered down and winked out of existence. No more than a single second passed before he heard the hiss of a hatch opening, and he checked his HUD again. Three Grineer were inbound, he should have cleared them out before disabling his shields.

"Ordis! Get my shields back up!" Prisa screamed, as he saw a grenade being lobbed through the hatch, clinking to the ground right next to him. He reached for the grenade to try and throw it away from him before it detonated, but it was just barely out of reach, and his legs wouldn’t respond.

"I cannot stop—" Ordis started to explain, but was cut off by a flash of white as everything went dark and silent.

***

Prisa awoke with a gasp. He had a terrible headache and everything was dark say for two blinking lights, the inside of his transference pod. "Ordis... What happened?" he groaned.

"Operator! You're awake! Ordis is pleased. You were knocked unconscious when a detonation destroyed your Warframe's neuroptics." The AI sounded like it was joyously telling him that they’d won the war.

"What? What happened to it? Is it alright?" Fear gripped Prisa. That Ember was his last Warframe, he'd lost his other two in as many months.

"Oh no, Operator. It is gone." Ordis didn't seem upset at all as he opened the transference pod, flooding the chamber with light. Prisa curled up into a ball, as much to protect his eyes as to deal with his sense of mounting dread. "Shit... Ordis what am I gonna do? Are there any other Tenno nearby who—"

"Ordis is receiving a transmission from The Lotus, Operator. Patching her through now," Ordis interrupted him.

"What? No don—"

"Tenno, I cannot stress how much of a setback this is for us, and for you. This is especially disappointing since I know you are capable of executing a mission such as this by yourself." The Lotus' calm yet stern voice came in through the pod speakers, addressing him by his title 'Tenno' and not by name.

"I.. I'm going to need a new..." Prisa's mouth felt dry. Did she know that was his last Warframe? The metal puppets that the Tenno projected their consciousnesses into were expendable, in a way that they themselves weren't. That didn’t mean that they were cheaply constructed pieces of machinery that could be bought for a thousand credits on the open market, either. The Grineer were known to openly attack and destroy whatever unpowered Warframes they found, and often destroyed manufacturing facilities capable of producing parts for them.

"I know, Prisa. I am sending your Cephalon some coordinates. Go there, a replacement Warframe will be waiting." And with that, she cut out.

Prisa released the breath he'd been holding. He'd known the Lotus for years, but ever since he met her in person when she'd awakened him from his deep sleep in that hidden chamber on the moon, things had been... different. He always felt so nervous and so self-conscious around her now, and... Yeah, that was a boner. That was apparently a thing he was still doing around her, too.

Prisa grumbled to himself as he tucked his stiff two inches into the leg of his flight suit. He'd been the youngest of the children on the Zariman Ten Zero when the accident had happened and tainted them with the touch of the void. He alone had suffered some... developmental issues, to go along with the rest of the side effects. He was centuries old, now, but his features had stayed soft and feminine. His cock had never grown, and he looked younger than he really was. Well, they all did, nobody looked five hundred years old. He looked young, even for a Tenno, young enough to stand out, and to be a target of derision from the other boys. Because of this, the other Tenno girls hadn't had much interest in him in spite of his best efforts. The whole thing had left Prisa mired with a sense of ever-increasing frustration. It had recently begun to reach a point where it was grating on his nerves, not that he’d ever explain to the Lotus why he was feeling this way. Even if he lost his mind, and tried to explain it to her, she wasn’t even human, she was an artificial lifeform that housed a sentient AI. She probably had no idea what these kind of… urges were about. 

"Operator, Ordis is afraid you won't have time to pleasure yourself, The Lotus is waiting. Our course is set already," To accentuate his point, the ship lurched as the thrusters engaged.

"I-I wasn't!" Prisa whined in frustration, although he'd definitely been thinking about it. With a sigh of resignation, he hopped out of the transference pod and headed towards navigation. Normally he'd transfer into a Warframe and send that to navigation, rather than go in person, but even that small luxury was lost to him, now.

This was such a disaster. Why was he so nervous? It wasn't like The Lotus had other void-touched superhumans to replace him with. Even if he'd fucked up... even if he was a fuck-up, she needed him. Somehow, the logic rang hollow in his heart. He knew he was 'special' but, just now, he didn't feel that way. In a lot of ways, he knew that he never really felt special like the other Tenno, the ones who had always made him feel like an outcast. 

By the time he got to navigation and looked through the view port, Prisa saw only blackness, even though the display was indicating they were almost on top of their destination. "Ordis? Double check those coordinates, I don't see anything." As Prisa looked at the star chart, he saw that they were flying into pretty much the middle of nowhere. They were way off the ecliptic, somewhere between the orbital paths of Mars and Earth. There weren’t even any rocks out this far off the ‘Y axis’ of the solar system.

"Ordis checked the coordinates eighty two times, Operator. They are correct, unless The Lotus herself has made a mistake." Ordis answered cheerfully. Prisa sighed and sat back, waiting.

Eventually, something came up in the viewport, an Orokin Derelict, a small ship not much bigger than his own stealth ship. It too, was dead on radar, and was only somewhat visible now that they were almost on top of it. "The Warframe is in there? Ordis, can you try to establish a transference link with it from in here so that I can just make it walk out? That ship can't be safe for me to go in there, in person." Prisa frowned, not liking the look of this.

"Negative, Operator, the stealth field is blocking my attempts at transference connectivity. However, you will be happy to know that the atmosphere is one hundred percent breathable. The ship is preparing to dock, stand by." With a resigned mutter, Prisa decided to let the Cephalon take over and head off to the airlock.

***

He'd been in dozens of derelicts like this before, but never in person. While Ordis has told him he could breathe the atmosphere, he'd expected it to smell stale and rotten, but the first thing that hit him was... the slightest hint of flowers, and the air was pleasantly warm. "Ordis? Are you sure this ship is abandoned?" He asked nervously.

"There are no organic lifeforms on board this vessel anymore, Tenno. Proceed to that panel up ahead and hack in, the Warframe is just through there." Ordis didn't answer him, but The Lotus did, her voice in his earpiece making his dick twitch and his heart skip a beat. Shit, what was wrong with him? This was dangerous, he shouldn’t get a boner just from her voice.

"R-Right..." Prisa replied, too nervous at just her voice to question the logic like he would have questioned Ordis'. Creeping his way through the tidy, well-kept ship, Prisa found the terminal he'd been directed to and accessed it. The security fell apart like a wet tissue, and Prisa had the door open in seconds. The hatch opened with a hiss, and Prisa stepped into... what was definitely not a storage facility for a Warframe. This was... a bedroom?

The room was lit by soft lights, and bits of orokin art and sculptures adorned several of the pieces of furniture. A big, fluffy looking bed stood in the corner, which made Prisa let out a small sigh of frustration. That bed looked so attractive to him, just now, and he couldn’t tale his eyes off it. He'd spent centuries sleeping unendingly in a cramped transference pod. After he'd been woken up from the dream-like coma and had gotten reacclimated into a regular cycle of wakefulness and sleep, he still slept in one.

"Lotus? What's going on? Where's the Warframe?" Prisa asked, suddenly very keenly aware that something was wrong.

"It's not here, Tenno." She answered, but not through his earpiece. A pair of strong hands grabbed him and pressed him against the wall. They were soft, and warm, but somehow Prisa could tell even in his startled state that they weren't real human skin. More than the texture and the feel, it was the strength. No human was that strong. Not even looking to see who it was, he panicked, shifting into the Void and teleporting a short distance away into the middle of the room. She moved quickly, matching his speed, grabbing him once again and throwing him into a cushy chair that stood between a small dresser and a strange mass of machinery that had several empty connective ports in it. He looked up at her, trembling, as she towered over him.

It was The Lotus, wearing her tight synthetic suit adorned with bits of elegant orokin cloth, seemingly more for modesty than anything else. Her face looked human, for as much of it that was visible. Everything above her nose, including her eyes, was covered in her unwieldy metallic headdress in the shape of a closed lotus flower, her namesake. Various wires and cords dangled from the back of the headdress, loose now, but Prisa knew that they were what she used to interface with systems other than her own processing unit. The only other skin visible was her... impressively large cleavage, squeezed together tightly by the constricting suit.

"You are a warrior, Prisa, a Tenno. How did I surprise you like that?" She asked him, leaning in close. For all Prisa knew, she didn't even have actual eyes under the headdress, she was a synthetic life form. Still, he could swear that he could feel her gaze burning holes into him.

"I… I..." Prisa tried to think of an answer, but couldn't. He knew better, The Lotus may be more than human, but she was no fighter, and he... he was supposed to be. He fought the tears, mostly because he couldn’t fight the shame.

"You have been distracted, Prisa. Your heart has faltered. I have known this for some time, but I hesitated to step in. I didn't know what you needed until recently." Her hand gripped his wrist. She was strong, much stronger than he was physically. Though, if he truly wielded his void powers and fought, he could probably have bested her. The Void was poison to life forms such as her, after all.

"I'm sorry, Lotus... maybe I should-Ah!!" Prisa squeaked as The Lotus' other hand squeezed his chest through his flight suit, pinching a nipple gently. It hurt, but... also sent a thrill through him, like the weakness he'd started to feel whenever she'd contacted him, but much stronger. "W-What are..."

"I was surprised, but also overjoyed that my children found comfort and release within one another's bodies. But not you, Prisa. You have not laid with another Tenno since your awakening, even though your body has been yearning for it." She spoke with her typical formality and measured pace, as though she were explaining a mission to him, and not talking about his non-existent sex life.

"Thats...! The other Tenno girls don't want me... And it's too small anyway..." Prisa's face burned with shame as his confession tumbled out of him. He wondered how she knew that he’d not had sex even once for truth. Sure, rumours may have floated around and gotten back to her, but she couldn’t have known for certain. As he wondered, he realized that perhaps she hadn’t known, and his confession had been the confirmation she was seeking.

"I know, my child, but it doesn't matter now. Even if you had lain with a woman, it would not have slaked your thirst. I know what you actually need to fill the emptiness in your heart." With her free hand, the Lotus unzipped the top of his flight suit, exposing his bare skin to the warmth of the ship's artificial atmosphere. She leaned in low, her height advantage over him causing her to nearly bend in half at the waist. The position thrust her cleavage straight into Prisa's face, and he stared, hypnotized, not even realizing what she was doing until he felt her kissing his neck forcefully, her lips and tongue hot and wet against his skin. 

"L-Lotus..." Prisa gasped as she peeled off more of his flight suit with her free hand, her other hand bringing his over to her thigh, making him touch her, guiding him. He couldn't properly see the rest of her body, but he did see that somehow she caused her outfit to fall off of herself like it was made out of water. Her perfect rosy skin was revealed to him, everything except what was still covered by the headdress and what was blocked by her breasts in his face. He squeaked as he felt her hand firmly grasp his achingly hard cock, squeezing and teasing him with a gentleness that he knew to be a fraction of her full strength. This felt... so much better than touching it himself, he groaned weakly, resting his head against the Lotus' breasts as she masturbated him slowly but steadily, bringing his pent-up lust to a boil almost immediately. He couldn't understand why and how this was happening, why the Lotus had decided to do this with him. Was it pity? Did that matter?

"No. Not yet, this is not what you need. What you crave is to be claimed." She pulled off his neck and let go of his twitching cock, drawing a frustrated moan from his lips.

"W-What do you...? Ohh... I was sooo close..." Prisa looked up into her eyes, pleading weakly. She didn't answer, and instead inched his hand closer to her crotch. Getting the hint, he took a little initiative, moving his hand on his own to feel the lips of her vaj- what? His hand curled around the base of what was definitely a rather large soft cock, pulsing with the heat of a simulated heartbeat. Prisa's eyes went wide, and he looked down at it. It was a good seven inches, and growing bigger and stiffer with every second that passed. It made his look like a toy and... why did she have...! His confusion tripped over itself as his mind raced. It actually made some sense, she was an artificial life form, she actually had no more reason to have one reproductive organ over another. The actual enigma was why she had either one of them at all.

"No stalling. Stroke me, Tenno," she instructed, her voice becoming a tiny bit breathy as she moved his wrist, encouraging him. He obeyed almost without thinking, tightening his grip on that massive pillar of synthetic flesh and stroking it. The heavy pillar of meat responded immediately, a fresh flow of blood surging into it and causing Prisa’s small hand to barely fit around it anymore. Well, some blood-like substance, anyway.

"I engineered, fabricated, and installed this for you, Prisa. Only I could do something like this for... aahhhhh… Ooh, what a good boy you’re being..." She gasped, and seemed to lose her train of thought. She leaned over, resting her weight on his shoulders as his other hand started playing with the head of her shaft. He’d started rubbing the underside the way he liked when he was playing with himself. The curious urge to experiment and find out what would draw different reactions out of her overtook him. 

He breathed in the scent coming off of her cock and shuddered, his hot little breath running over it. Somehow, he'd crept forward until his face was only a few inches away without even realizing. She must have some sort of artificial pheromone production, because his body was reacting so strongly. His skin was so hot and flushed and his cock had never been harder. It felt like she had some sort of unnatural control over him, like she was compelling him to act with just the words ‘good boy’. "I don't know what's... happening..." Prisa murmured softly, still staring at the Lotus' humiliatingly large dick.

"I may have tuned the nerve receptors too high... suck it for me, Prisa. Be a good bitch for your Lotus..." she hissed. Her normal calculated cadence seemed to be gone, now, her tone was eager and bordering on demanding. She thrust her hips forward so that the tip pressed into his soft full lips, demanding entry into his warm, wet mouth.

"N-No... I can't..." In spite of what his body seemed to be demanding of him, he pulled back a little, struggling to find some sense and some normality for himself. This wasn't right, she was like his—

"Stop whining," She growled, a hint of exasperated impatience in her voice. She thrust forward, grabbing his head and forcing the tip past his lips. Prisa tried to get away, but she was so strong, and somehow he knew she'd be mad if he shifted into the void again to get away. "Whining won't help you defeat the Grinner, or to restore the... oh… oh, your mouth is so..." The Lotus groaned as Prisa instinctively flicked his tongue across the tip of the artificial cock and squeezed the shaft with his hands.

She gripped his shoulders tightly and started to pump the first few inches of her shaft in and out of his mouth, groaning softly as he clumsily sucked her off, not that she seemed to mind his inexperience. "More..." she breathed, pushing another several inches of her oversized meat into his undersized mouth. She didn't stop, feeding him more and more of her shaft until he started to choke and gag on it. "This is what you were meant for, Prisa." The Lotus groaned happily, shoving her cock in harder, stretching Prisa's jaws and throat painfully. Her wanton, forceful face fucking cut off his air, and she made no effort to pull out to allow him more oxygen. A wave of dizziness overtook him, his vision blurring and going dim. He pounded on her thighs with his fists, trying to get her attention, but she seemed not to notice. For all he knew she may not even have nerve receptors in her thighs.

He didn't even realize what he was doing, and before he truly understood it, he'd shifted into the void, teleporting only a few inches down and away to get to freedom and oxygen. The desperate mini-shift still left him sitting in the chair, sprawled out weakly, a drop of his drool dripping off of her cock to hit him in the face. The Lotus growled in disappointment, and immediately grabbed him again. She leaned down a little further to pin him to the chair and to rub her slick cock on his face. Precum and saliva were smeared all over him, and the dominating act made him feel like she was marking him as hers.

"L-Lotus... please... I don't want..." Prisa knew he couldn't quite void shift just yet, and even if he could, he wanted to make her happy. When she’d let out that annoyed growl, when he’d robbed her cock of the hot, tight confines of his mouth, his stomach had tied itself into a knot. Even if he wasn’t lying to himself, and he didn’t actually want this, he still hated the thought that he’d been a disappointment to her again.

"Don't you?" she asked, reaching down to rub her thumb across the tip of Prisa's diminutive little prick, making him yelp. She brought her hand up and dragged her thumb down across the dry side of his face. What had to be his own precum was smeared across his cheek, and the smooth, wet motion her thumb made meant that there had to have been a lot of it. "You have fought all your life, Tenno. Now is the time to surrender. You need this." She repeated herself, again claiming that he 'needed' to be treated this way. This time though, her words rang true. He embraced the submission he'd started feeling towards her, now magnified tenfold by her presence and her treatment of him. He realized what the feeling had been whenever she’d spoken to him had been - it had been the tiniest fragments of this.

"Yes... Lotus... I want to surrender to you, but, please... you were choking me..." He shuddered a little, afraid to have the audacity to even voice that small complaint.

She smiled at him, backing off a little and placing her hands under his arms to lift him back up onto his feet. "Your technique will improve, Tenno. For now though, it is time for me to claim you." She pushed him towards the bed, the surprisingly powerful shove sending him sprawling onto his back.

"C-Claim?" he squeaked, his asshole clenching in fear. "I can't... I've never..." That last part wasn't quite true, he'd fingered himself a few times, but never anything more than that.

"Worry not, Prisa, I have engineered a muscle relaxant for your first time. However it is not easy for me to produce out here, I will require you to be prepared for subsequent penetrations. This orifice will be one of the main ways you service your Lotus. It would be negligent of you to not have it stretched and ready for me." 

"S-Subsequent?" Part of him had been expecting this to have been a dream, or maybe a strange tick in her processor that would never manifest again. Hearing that she planned for this to be a regular thing somehow made it more real.

Not bothering to explain what the word 'subsequent' meant, the Lotus lowered herself on top of him. Her fingers found and teased his tight boypussy while she leaned in to kiss him. Her breasts pressed heavily against his flat chest as her mouth claimed his, her tongue definitely felt longer than a human tongue ought to be as it forced its way past his lips, exploring his mouth. He moaned into the kiss and parted his legs for her submissively, his hands timidly reaching up to feel the softness and the weight of her breasts against him.

She didn't keep him waiting long before she shoved a finger inside him, the burning pain of stretched muscles quickly fading away before a cool and relaxing tingling, no doubt the chemical at work. A second finger joined the first almost immediately, the two digits curling upward, pressing into the walls of his.... oh gods... Prisa broke their kiss and let out a loud, feminine wail as a bloom of pleasure surged out of the Lotus' fingers through his entire body, making him vibrate in ecstasy. "W...what's...?"

"The prostate gland. My scans indicate that yours is more sensitive than most." She added a third finger and began to rhythmically rub them in circles over that magical spot, making him writhe and groan uncontrollably beneath her, his cocklet making a puddle on his stomach. “Your reaction is exceeding my projected upper bounds. I must apologize, Prisa. It is very obvious now that I observe you that you are an extremely submissive catamite. I was foolish not to take notice of your unique needs sooner.”

Prisa wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that, since he hadn’t known himself how good this would feel. His own attempts at fingering himself had been awkward, clumsy, and he’d abandoned them prematurely. The Lotus’ algorithm-guided fingers were rubbing the fleshy little gland at the base of his cock absolutely perfectly, and the difference was night and day. “D-don’t… stoooop…” He cried out, his soft voice laced with desperation. 

"Now is the time," She sounded like she was trying to stay calm, and not doing a very good job of it. Perhaps that was more indicated to Prisa by the way she stroked her achingly hard cock and the way she seemed to be 'looking' at him hungrily than by her tone. She lined it up with his hole, and with an eager sounding exhale, pushed forward.

Prisa groaned, the feeling of being stretched was a bit uncomfortable but it wasn't painful at all, and as soon as her artificial fuck pole got a few inches in and rubbed against his 'special' spot, his toes already began to curl in delight. He mewled softly, looking up at the Lotus through hooded eyes with adoration and reverence. She wasn’t his Lotus in that moment, nor his lover, she was like a Goddess to him.

"You're such a good little sissy... I regret that it took me so long to do this. You're... so tight..." The Lotus sighed in pleasure as she slowly fed her cock into him an inch at a time. It probably didn't take long at all for her to sink her entire length into his tight squeezing passage, but it felt like an exquisite eternity for the blushing, gasping boy pinned to the bed beneath the busty sentient. "I definitely have these nerve receptors set too high..." She whispered, definitely not sounding like she actually regretted the error. Her words melted away and became soft grunts of pleasure as she started to pound his tight pussy.

The small bedroom filled with the sounds of fucking, of skin slapping into skin and the lewd squelching noise of anal sex. And, of course, the high pitched squeals of a femboy learning first hand just how much he likes a hard dicking. The Lotus’ steady fucking pace seemed to tick up in speed and roughness one increment at a time. Thrust. Harder. Thrust. Faster. Thrust. Harder.

"S-So good... for me... feels so good, Lotus..." Prisa felt his pleasure rising up to a peak, that amazing electric feeling spreading throughout his entire body.

"Do it. Show me your surrender, Tenno. Spill your seed on my bed where it will never fulfill its purpose." Her voice spiked up with glee, seeming to delight in humiliating him, in condemning him to his role as her eager anal slut. It was a condemnation he welcomed eagerly, and he wiggled his hips back at her. His gyrations mashed his prostate on her hard, unyielding shaft, and he screamed. He felt himself being pushed head-first over the edge of a cliff, his untouched clitty shooting a string of cum across the puddle of precum to hit him in the neck. He could feel his pussy clenching and spasming, trying to squeeze the cum out of her synthetic cock like it was wringing water from a cloth. 

The Lotus gripped Prisa's shoulder, her fingers digging in painfully as her thrusts became as hard and erratic as her breathing. "I did this for… for you, Prisa, but you’re so tight, so warm, so perfect. I will never let you… a-aaah! Fuck!" The Lotus gasped, using her inhuman strength to ram her cock into him one final time, her hot meat pulsing and filling him up with... was it fake cum? Real cum? He had no idea, but it was hot and thick, and there was so much of it being pumped into him with a huge amount of force that he was soon bloated and heavy with it. Prisa wanted to wriggle against her, to grind his boycunt onto the cock that had just claimed him, but she leaned her weight down upon him and held him so tight that he could barely move. 

Prisa closed his eyes and moaned weakly, his strength ebbing out of him as she pressed more of her weight down on his small frame. The Lotus similarly seemed a tad overwhelmed, which was probably a bit unusual for a being who was essentially an advanced sentient supercomputer. But, being a human, all he truly understood about how the Sentients thought and felt was that he understood almost nothing at all. After several long moments of lying together, he heard her moving around a little, wiping away some of the mess around his cock.

He yelped a little bit when he felt a small sting on his pubic mound just above his cock, but the Lotus' strong hands held him still. "W-What are you?" He looked down, and saw she had a small needle sticking out of her hand, which was moving and poking him absurdly quickly, her movements a blur. She finished and the pain faded quickly, pulling her hand away to let him see what she'd done. In his skin, right above his spent little cock, was a tattoo. It was her symbol, the stylized lotus flower, shaped vaguely like her headdress.

"Now you bear the Mark of the Lotus, my child. The other Tenno may be my charges, but you are now my possession." She stroked his hair possessively, humming happily to herself as she laid down on the bed next to him, clutching him close with her spare hand.

Prisa smiled nervously, nuzzling into her cleavage as he felt the Lotus' cock slip free of his abused hole. The massive load of semen she'd fired into him shifted, but didn't leak all the way out just yet, fortunately.

They laid there for a long while, the Lotus idly fondling and stroking him while he slipped in and out of consciousness "Is there actually a spare warframe here for me, Lotus?" Prisa asked after a long while.

"Yes. I have a spare Titania here for you. Take it, and do not lose this one, Prisa."

"Titania... the pixie?" Prisa pouted a little. He may have just been fucked in the ass, squealed like a little bitch, and came all over himself, but the other Tenno didn’t know that. Titania was a very girly warframe, the other Tenno would tease him even worse if they knew he was using it. And they would find out, Ordis was the worst gossip ever, and all of his threats to disconnect him for sharing private information had fallen on deaf… speakers.

She smiled flicked his nose playfully. “I also have some.. Other things for you, Prisa. I cannot easily synthesize that muscle relaxant, but I have lots of silicone to work with.” She reached over towards the nightstand and opened a drawer. She immediately withdrew a large black buttplug that made Prisa blush bright red with embarrassment. It was probably wide enough around that his hand would barely go around it fingertip to fingertip. He didn’t resist as she brought it to bear on his gaping, cum-leaking asshole and started to push it inside. Assisted by the brutal fucking and the lingering effects of the muscle relaxant, it slipped in easily. The small girly boy moaned and whined the whole time as the silicone object was lodged inside him, his body felt incredibly oversensitized right then, and every time his sphincter contracted, it nudged the big black plug right into his abused prostate. 

“T-Thank you for the gifts, Lotus. I don’t really know if Titania is really my type of warframe, though…” Prisa mumbled, trying to come up with an excuse not to use it.

"Operator, Ordis thinks that the Lotus' choice of warframe 'suits' you." Ordis buzzed in from the set of discarded earpieces that were lying on the floor. "And... your communications channels are not as encrypted as they probably should be."

"I'm gonna disconnect him, I swear," Prisa muttered, as the Lotus started to chuckle at him.


End file.
